Toony Love
by DJ-Red
Summary: Various one-shots with the Toon Patrol and my OC's. I do accept REQUESTS! :D
1. Chapter 1 (Smartass x Missy)

Missy stood in the Ink N' Paint Club, she wore a lovely ivory dress (like the on the the main Muse from Hercules wears) that hugged her curves. But her still wore her favorite pink fedora which held back her bangs. "Hey dollface. Whatcha doin'?" Missy growled and turned to see Smartass. "Nona buissness." she muttered.

"Ya look good toots, ya should stick ta singing than being a detective." he chuckled. "Excuse me?" she asked, quite annoyed at him. "I mean doll, my boys and I awe the best at w'at we do. You and ya girls don't stand a chance." he proclaimed. Missy laughed and sneered, "Please, my girls are tougher and keener that ya boys. While I'm so smart, tat ya brain seems three-times bigga than yours!"

Neither had noticed what each other had said until 3…2…1. "ZIP IT YA CANCEDED STOAT BITCH!" "SUCK IT YA PINK DOUGEBAG!" Smarty's yell caused Missy's hat to fall off her head. Smarty glared at her, noticing how her bangs fell casually on her face; her glared plus her bangs make Missy looked sexy and seductive in Smarty's point of view.

"Err…" Suddenly, their heads where pushed toward each other' their lips touching the other's. "Now kiss!" giggled Psycho as he pushed their heads together. The weasel's and stoat's eyes widen, pulling away quickly. Missy leaned againsted a wall, coving her blushing face with her hand as Smartass yelled at Psycho. "WILL YA LEAVE US ALONG YA MENTAL RETARD!" Psycho only giggled and ran way, leaving the two alone.

**Me hopey you likey! **** Smartass x OC pairing here!**

**Bella: Aww! My big sister had her first kiss! **

**Missy: Shut up Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Greasy x Angel)

**A request from AnonymousZGirl! A pairing with Greasy and an OC.**

Angel was reading a book in a small house in the suburbs of Toontown. "Angew! I want ice cweam!" whined a little toon lion girl. "Okay preciosa, want to see if the ice cream man's in the park?" asked Angel. She was babysitting little kids since her and the girls were running low on money. "YEAH! Wet's go!"

Greasy took a walk in the park, trying to gain some peace of mind. The gang was out on a job and he wasn't needed. Besides, Greasy needed so time to himself… and a couple of girls. But the first girl that he hit on slapped him with her purse, then the next one hit him on the top of his head. Then he heard a child crying, and looking down her saw a young lion girl with pigtails crying over her ice cream that was on the ground.

Greasy sighed and kneeled down to her height, "Ey, why are you crying chica?" The little girl sniffled and pointed to her cone, "M-my ice cweam fell." "Well, would you be happy if I bought you una nueva?" The girl gasped and nodded her head happily.

And with that, Greasy took the girl to the ice cream man and bought her a new cone. "Tanks wou siw!" the little girl giggled as she ran off. "Well Grease-Head, I'd have never thought you'd have a soft side!"

Greasy turned and saw Angel smirking at him, "Que estas mirando way?" She chuckled and looked at the little girl that was behind her. "Sweety your parents are here to pick you up." Angel pointed at the lion couple waving at them. "Mama! Papa! Bye Angew!" And with that the girl left.

Greasy started to leave until Angel grabbed him hand. "Hey, wait a minute Greasy." He blinked and looked at Angel with surprise, she's never called him by him name. "Why aren't you sweeter around girl like you were to Lila?" "Why do you care perra?" he hissed pulling away and eyeing her. "Well, I know for a fact that girls like sweethearts and not perverts! I mean if you were sweeter, I'd so date you-" she covered her mouth as she blushed.

"What was that Hermosa? Did you just say you'd date me?" he laughed and grinned. "N-no! I-uh-I-I gotta go!" Just as Angel was about to leave, Greasy pulled her towards him and gave her a loving kiss to the lips. "I can pick you pick later preciosa, if you want-OUCH!" Angel slapped him on the nose and walked away blushing madly.

**This took forever to write! (Not really) Finally, I'm doooooone!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Wheezy x Cristian)

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREME FLUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Wheezy had an arm wrapped around Cristie as she slept. Cristie's belly was extended a bit, a sign that his stoat wife was pregnant. Wheezy smiled as he remembered the day he proposed to her. She was so surprised; he'd caught her under mistletoe that day. "Cody?" mumbled Cristie as she smiled up at him.

"Yes?" he mumbled back, kissing the top of her head. "I have the perfect name for a baby boy." Wheezy chuckled, "What is it?" "Mathew." He smiled wider; he had the perfect name for a girl. "And what about Lindsey, for girl?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" she sighed. Cuddling up to him, she smiled.

*6 Weeks Later*

Fawn watched as her brother-in-law paced in the waiting room. "Do you think she's okay? I hope she okay. I'm scared. What if she's not okay? She's not okay. They're taking forever." He muttered. "Shut up, I'm sure she's fine!" hissed Fawn. "Um, Cody Stirling?" Wheezy shot up and ran towards the nurse. "Yes?" "I think you may want to see something."

The nurse led him to a room to a sleeping Cristian with two bundles in her arms. "Congratulations, you've had twins. A boy and a girl."

Wheezy hurried over to Cristie, placing a hand on her's. "Cody?" Cristie opened her eyes and smiled. She handed him a small bundle. Inside the blue blanket was a baby weasel boy with grayish-blue fur. The baby opened his eyes and cooed at his father. "Mathew…" Cristie shifted the bundle in the pink blanket to reveal a baby stoat girl with the exact same shade of fur as she brother, but with dark blue hair flowing down her head, along with the fluffy black tipped tail.

"And Lindsey… oh they're beautiful Cody." whispered Cristie. "Adorable." Wheezy sat by Cristie, admiring the two children that were just brought into the world a few minutes ago.

**Oh my gosh, I think this has got to be the sweetest thing ever! But I made Wheezy too OC-ish!... Oh well, whatcha gonna do?**


	4. Chapter 4 (Psycho x Bella x Baby Psycho

Psycho x Bella x Baby!Psycho

Bella held a baby weasel in her arms; he had tan fur, spiky hair, and big blue eyes. "Hi Baby Psycho!" cooed Bella as the baby giggled and cuddled up to her. "Bella~!" whined Psycho as he tugged on her arm, he wanted attention from his beloved, to which he was being denied. "Not now Psycho! I'm playing with Baby you!" she giggled as the stoat walked away. Psycho quickly followed until she stopped; as he tried to hug her, the baby version of him smacked his nose before babbling angerly. "Ow! Hey! Psycho wanna hug his Bella too!" the baby ignored him as he nuzzled into Bella's chest.

"Nooooooooooooo! My Bella!" he whined again. Bella sighed and looked to the older weasel. "I'll spend some time with you when Baby Psycho is asleep. Okay?" she said. The weasel's eyes widen and he squealed. "Yay!"

* * *

Bella laid the baby in a little crib, covering him as the baby scrunched up his nose. "Psycho spend time with Bella now?" asked Psycho, his eyes turning into big innocent blue orbs. "Yes Psycho. What do you want to- oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as he dragged her to the kitchen. "We make cake!" giggled Psycho. Bella smiled and started to take out ingredients. As she mixed the flour, milk and eggs together, Psycho grinned and threw a bit of the mix on her face. "What? Oh it's on!" Bella cried as she threw flour to his face.

And soon, each one was covered in cake mix; Bella giggled and cracked a egg on Psycho's head. "Ah ha! Got yo-" she screamed as Psycho knocked her over, smiling with glee. "I got you!" he giggled. Bella pushed him off her, sticking her tongue out before Psycho nuzzled to her. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Bella smiled and played with the spiked fur on the top of his head. They heard the baby crying and Psycho let out a soft growl as Bella ran to the room and held Baby Psycho.

Psycho walked in after her pulling her to the bed. "Um Psy-" he shushed her and cuddled next to her in the bed with Baby Psycho cooing sleeply. In about a few minutes, all of them were asleep; all cuddled up together.

Missy looked at Smarty angerly, tapping her feet. "I'm tellin' ya! I don't know where tat little fa-reak of a weasel is!" she growled. Smarty sighed, "He's always followin' tat sista of ya's! Maybe he's with her!" Missy dragged him in the apartment to Bella's bedroom door. "Look for ya-self!" she offered. As Smarty opened the door and grinned to her. Missy pushed him out of the way and saw Bella holding Baby Psycho and Psycho cuddling her as they all slept. "Well dollface, looks-" "Shut it Dumbass!"

**YES! FINALLY! I got the next chapter done! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Credit

**Credit for Baby Psycho from last chapter goes to AnonymousZGirl! Read her stories!**


End file.
